Putting Up With You
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Kit/OC, Rex/Obi  "Fudge." "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"  guy/guy implied here!
1. Prologue: Now

(Rex/Obi, Kit/OC, Cody/OC-implied) In a second, anything can change. So, what changed to make things right? Well, wrong, in some cases... still, if something changes, what would happen if you couldn't do anything to change it? (some death implied and a smidge of violence)

* * *

"Duck!"

"Get down! Out of the way!"

Rex was just standing there, the chaos around him had dissolved away. It wasn't happening, right? Well, it _shouldn't_ be happening. But there it was...

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano were being held captive. The first was unconscious, bleeding, and suspended in his capture. The second was still alive and breathing and swearing profusely at their captor. And the third... well, Ahsoka was swearing in her native tongue and shooting nasty glares at Grievous.

Rex didn't know what to do, really. He wasn't sure how to rescue them! But he still had to try, right?

"Captain Rex! Get down!"

He didn't move until he saw the laser coming for his head. He hit the deck and rolled onto his stomach. He raised his rifle and fired at the sniper. He watched the droid fall before he dove for cover near one of the barricades the other troopers had set up.

"Commander, what should we do?"

Cody just gave a shrug. "We have to get them back!"

Rex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He still couldn't hear the sounds of the fight going on beyond his outer shell. He had to find something to anchor him back to reality, or else his platoon would fall prey to Grievous. Then he felt it.

"Captain, calm down. We'll get them back."

Rex looked over his shoulder. Someone had joined them, a Jedi Master.

She gave him a weak smile. There was a singe across her face. Other than that, she still resembled the same woman he'd met earlier. She reached out and touched Rex's shoulder. "We'll get them all back and we'll get back in one piece, even if it kills me."

"General-!"

She stood up and deflected a missile so it landed near a whole platoon of droids. "No time, come up with a plan and I'll do what I can to slow their progression! Hurry or we might not have another chance to save them!" She continued her deflection without her lightsaber, knocking away most of the material things and using her Force-powered moves to block some of the debris Asajj was throwing.

Rex took it in stride and looked at Cody. "I'll get them down, but someone's going to have to catch them."

"I'll give you the opening!" said the Jedi.

Rex took a few steps away from the block and started to fire his way through. Right behind him, he heard the hiss of the lightsaber stabbing through some material things, but he had to focus on his current mission; rescue and return.

"Captain! Take your route! I've got them under my eye!"

He understood her and jumped onto several places. The large building that was holding the three Jedi out as prizes on Grievous' little ledge.

"General Skywalker, General Insanguinata sent me to help you."

"Good o'l Jeera!" Anikin looked thankful, until they noticed smoke coming from the building below.

Rex quickly fired the laser and Anikin began to fall, quickly followed by Obi and then Ahsoka. The trio were falling and Rex didn't follow them right away. He had his arm stuck behind something. He noticed the smoke coming up from the building was getting thicker. Rex gritted his teeth. He was going to have to break his arm to get free or waste too much time trying to get free.

Rex was angling to pull his body away when he saw Insanguinata lunging up the side of the building towards him. There was a determination in her gem-like eyes. She vanished into the smoke and seemed to appear beside Rex. "General!" he said, startled.

"Hold on." She turned his head so it was against her shoulder before she used a droid blaster and took off the mechanical arm holding Rex down. When he began to fall, she dropped with him, using the Force to make it feel like less of a fall. "Commander Cody! Take out that tower! Take it down!" she commanded, holding onto Rex as he tried to catch his breath. "Stand up, soldier, we're going to take a quick sprint." She put her arm around his waist and the other on his chest.

Rex braced himself for a wind-breaking speed. She crouched down slightly, her trench coat sweeping along the dirt before she kicked off, holding Rex's head down. When she finally stopped, she set him down beside some of the medical crew. He couldn't hear her, but he knew she was saying something...

"How long?" demanded the caretaker.

"Long enough," Jeera said, her voice somewhat hoarse. "For now, worry about his firing arm. It was caught in one of Grievous' weapons."

"Jeera!"

She turned to Ahsoka and Anikin. "Padawan, Master, what's wrong?"

"We need more help on the front lines to give them time."

"Right," Jeera looked down at Rex, who was coming around from the Force-Run. "You'll be okay, trooper. Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano are safe. Rest easy and heal well." She gave him a reassuring smile before he fell out of consciousness. She turned to the other two Jedi. "Come, let's do what we can to assist the clones."

Jeera clenched her jaw. '_I need to deal with _you_, Asajj._'


	2. Chapter 1: Rewind

-two days earlier-

"Captain Rex, you're going to have to agree to this mission before we begin."

Rex sighed and looked at his helmet.

Sitting in the command room for the Jedi mission assignments was always stifling. It felt more like a very harsh punishment than an honor. Still, the walls were washed white and the lights illuminated it to a harsher white. The tables were plain, white and matched the curved chairs that surrounded them. The war room was much more comforting for Rex to sit in.

Still, he had to endure this one because this mission would easily cost many clones their lives. Rex had to be called in because it was his and Cody's call. If they didn't want it, it would be handed off to another platoon and commander.

Rex didn't answer, but Cody had already started thinking about it.

"Is there any resistance we might face if we do this?" Cody asked, leaning forward. The scar over his eye showed that some of his eyebrow was missing. He had his stern look.

Rex closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Who would be the Jedi's we would fall under?"

The Jedi sitting in front of them smiled. He was a handsome man, but there was a scar from his left ear to half-way back on his head. Standing up, he gently tapped the button that brought up the hologram in the center of the table. "This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Anikin Skywalker and his Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano, and the Jedi Master Jeerasha Insanguinata. All of them are well trained in protecting their troopers. Insanguinata has a reputation for rescuing her troopers and having the highest rate of trooper returns."

Rex exhaled again. "When do we meet this Master? I've never heard of her."

"Her actual warrior name is different. The troopers have learned to call her 'Jeera' instead of 'sir' or 'commander', Captain Rex. She's very informal and likes to be friends." The Jedi smiled again. "You'll meet her tomorrow and she'll help your troopers get to know her better." He turned the hologram off and stood up. "Now, would you like to accept, Captain?"

Rex looked at Cody. "Do you agree?"

Cody shrugged. "We'll take this mission, under the condition that we take a small force first and have a larger number as back up. That is our condition. We don't want the new troopers to die on their first missions."

The Jedi nodded. "Then I suggest you hurry. Jeera will be landing soon. She's returning from her mission on a forest planet. I'm sure she'll be happy to have a trooper to talk to, after all the droids she encountered."

-Jeera-

She stepped off her little craft and let the sun fall on her for the first time in ages. She let it.

The sun shone into her hair of silk, hair that was more adept to the world of less sun and more sand. Her skin was smooth without pores, skin that was made to endure the frigid temperature. In her face was the two, sapphire-gemed eyes, a pair of eyes that had, over generations, developed a clear, glass-like surface to protect them from harsh sun and freezing air. She wore a long, dark robe and carried her staff to complete her grim-like look.

She quickly tossed the hood to her cloak up. "Can, come along. I'm sure they're..."

Can walked off the craft. His ARC Commander Trooper armor shedding almost no light. His battle-worn boots gently touched the concrete landing platform and he put a hand on his hip. "That's funny, they should at least send a welcoming comity worthy of a Trooper."

Jeera smiled, displaying her teeth. They were ivory, but four of her teeth were sharp points. Her kind had developed the fangs on the upper and lower jaws because they had to fight other predators for food. But they were mostly subtle. "Here comes an old face."

Can smiled and then stood at attention, saluting the two Jedi coming to greet him and Jeera. "General Kenobi, General Fisto." He stood at attention.

"You took Can with you?" Obi asked.

Jeera reached out and slapped Obi's shoulder. "Ha, ha. You take Rex when you can. Still, Can and Rex are quite unique."

Obi smiled, before he noticed that Rex and Cody looked a bit irritable by her action. "Relax. Nobody knows more about Jeera than I do. She's from your sister planet, Rex, Cody. I was under the impression that you guys would take a while to come off your craft."

Jeera just smiled. "Well, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, meet ARC Commander CAN."

Rex's eyes seemed to show signs of awe while Cody's showed signs of disbelief. They both snapped to attention and saluted Can.

Obi looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Can's name is an acronym. It means Contain Alter Neutralize. It's his motto. Contain, alter, or neutralize the enemy." She gave a little smile to the two Troopers. "You three can relax. I'm sure formalities should be dropped. No need to have a pecking order when it comes down to it." She patted Can's shoulder. "Let's go. I need to change and you need to clean your weapons." She turned to the group of four. "We'll meet about this in a moment. We need some refreshing."

Obi and Kit agreed to it and let her go.

"Kit seems to like to stare and not say anything," Can said as they left the hanger.

"You don't know that." Jeera smiled at Can. "I saw that twitch when Cody saluted you. Have a little faith in the Trooper."

"It's not that..."

"Can, I trust you in judgment. You'll do the right thing."

"As will you."


	3. Chapter 2: Refresh

Jeera ran a hand through her utterly damp hair. She only had a towel wrapped around her torso as she finished her bath. Stepping into her room, she noticed the door was ajar and smirked.

"Can, I know you're here."

"Yeah, and just about every guy who's walked by."

Jeera made the motion to flick the lights on and the lights illuminated the room.

Can was leaning on the wall looking away. He had moisture dripping off his chin-length hair. Since he had been taught to think for himself, he liked to look unique, as opposed to straight and identical to the other soldiers. His hair had green tips that clashed with the necklace of scars around his neck. He had something damp over most of his head, it looked, remarkably, like a shirt.

Jeera made a face at him. "You showered extremely fast."

Can made a face, but still didn't look at Jeera. "So? It was the Youngling's bathroom, after all. It's not like I wanted to be caught."

Jeera shrugged and fell into her closet, closing the door behind her. "Hurry up and meet Kit in the Archives. I'll meet you down there."

Can didn't make a sound, but he did lock the door behind him.

-Rex-

He sighed and looked to his left, towards the stairs again. Was the guy Can even coming down?

"Rex?"

He jumped a mile. "Sir!" He quickly gave Obi a little salute before he looked to his left again. "Er, can I... help you with something?"

Obi just smiled at Rex. "Look, here he comes."

Rex gave Obi a strange look. "What?" Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Can.

Nobody had ever seen his face.

Can had a ring of scars around his neck and his black and green hair looked more like it belonged on a teenager than on a soldier. His eyelashes looked longer than a normal soldiers. There was a slight hint of something dark about his eyes. Still, Can had the air of a soldier from battle.

Can gave a little smile to the duo. "Is Master Fisto here?"

"He's on his way down. We're pretty much ready to leave now."

"Then I am, too," Kit said, emerging from one of the doors down the hallway. Obviously, he'd been waiting for them and had gotten sidetracked by something. He had his robes on and was carrying a small bag with him. "Is Jeera comin'?"

"Presently, she's still in her room," Can said.

Rex could see Can's eyes shift to the right and then straight again. Can wasn't lying, but there was something unusual about him...

Jeera seemed to materialize. "So, let's go. I think the boys are too eager to leave."

-Cody-

He spotted them coming and quickly saluted the two men before he gave Jeera a little bow. Can was behind them with Rex and the two were sliding their helmets on. Can's armor was still dinged and scratched and his helmet had a crack in the upper left of the visor. He walked right passed Cody, patting him once on the shoulder, and into the carrier.

Cody gave Rex a look and Rex shrugged.

Cody let the others on first and proceeded inside.

Anikin and Ahsoka were introducing themselves to Can. Cody heard Can's voice and noticed the slightly off-pitch way he said hello. It was as if he didn't like Anikin or Ahsoka...

Cody quickly sat in the front seat and was prepping the ship for take-off. He looked behind him as Obi, Rex, Kit, and Jeera situated themselves in the back of the carrier. Can sat beside Cody to be the co-pilot and continued the start-up. Cody swallowed and looked away. Was it something about Can that was making him like this? Or was it just all in his head?

"Cody?"

"What?" Cody asked, looking at Can. Can had removed his helmet again.

"Let's get going. I'm tired of staring at the bleak lines of the Jedi Temple." Can grinned at Cody before he strapped himself down.


	4. Chapter 3: Landing

Asajj curled her lip back.

That woman... that woman had come to her master's funeral. She had come to comfort and try to teach Asajj. It didn't work.

"Sir?"

She turned on the droid. "Are we ready for the Jedi?"

"No, not yet. We still need more droids."

"We've got the Destroyer, what more do you want?"

"Nothing, sir!" The droid scuttled away, it's mechanical limbs creaking and screaming with the effort of running.

Asajj turned back to the window overlooking the planet they were on the verge of conquering. If she saw that woman again, it was no surprise that Asajj would want to destroy her. But then again, Master Jeera could never advance to the level of Knight because of Asajj and the failure she returned to the temple as...

-Jeera-

She felt her chest hurt with a pain she remembered from the days back when Obi-Wan and Jeera had played games in the temple. The pain was another constriction of her blood paths. There was also, to Jeera's horrific understanding, her kinds signs of declining age and the body's preparation for death. She had less and less years to live.

She sucked it up and got up from her seat after Cody and Can had landed the ship. Pushing through the door, she came to stand in the middle of the "aisles" of the troopers. "Okay, time for the lo-down on this mission, boys. We've been called in because the Seppies have decided this is a good place to set up factories. However, some of the locals don't like that idea. The Republic has sent some of it's best negotiators, all of whom have vanished without a trace or been sent back... dead." She gestured to Can. "The two of us will be the leaders on this 'mission' you've come along for."

Can continued her statement. "However unlikely, if one of us shouldn't be around, Jedi Generals Kenobi, Fisto, Tano, and Skywalker will be your guides. There's a very high chance of being separated on this planet since the locals who've sided with the Seppies can easily over-power troops. Now, for the fun part, each of you has been selected for this mission according to our understanding of the seventeen negotiators who haven't returned. All of them were over-qualified for this."

"Don't be surprised, Rex. We chose this platoon of troopers for this mission per injuries sustained by troopers returning." Jeera held up a small device. "This is how you'll track the Jedi. Each of us will have this placed somewhere on our persons. This is a contraption that both tracks and emits."

"What does it emit, exactly?" Cody asked. He had turned in his seat but hadn't come into the enclosed space to join the parade.

"It emits a small frequency that allows Force-Sensitive beings to detect slight changes in the atmosphere. This allows a Jedi to sense when crafts or aerial droids are coming. Those are the most unpredictable of the droids the Jedi have faced." Can smiled. "I'll be able to tell easily, so, no worries."

Before anyone could ask, Jeera jammed the button to release the ramp. "Now, troopers, don't be afraid to activate your homing beacon. Jedi and Can will be on your trail faster than lightning. I don't plan on losing any one of you today, so, don't worry about too much."

Obi smiled at Jeera. How like her! She still knew when to make her move and how to make those around her feel safe. Just like way back when...

-Dooku-

He sneered at the transport's beacon. They had landed in open territory! They were practically screaming "come and get me!" by doing so.

Who was the leader of this mission? Skywalker? Tano? Whoever it was, weren't they being a little too obvious?

Still, he wasn't going to take any chances...


	5. Chapter 4: Remember When

Obi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. "Rex, is it that late already?"

Rex sat beside Obi. "General, is it okay that we're just sitting about?"

Obi looked out, into the dense forest. "Let me tell you something, Rex. I believe that you'll thank me later."

Rex took his helmet off and set it beside him, setting his weapon between him and Obi. "I'm listening, sir."

"When I was a boy, my family didn't care much for me. My mother often put cruel punishments on me for putting my elbows on the table." He held a hand up. "Now, don't get me wrong, I love her still, but I understand her better now. My father is a different story. After I was discovered and started my training, I thought I was too tough for this 'job'."

"Does this have anything to do with General Insanguinata?"

"Yes, and call her Jeera." Obi looked down at his toes, poking out from below his knees. "After I was accepted as a Padawan at thirteen- yes, I realize that's old for a Padawan, Rex -I was far behind other Padawan and Masters. I had nobody willing to train me between missions and Master Jinn wasn't exactly happy I wanted training all the time."

"Did you know Jeera before then?"

"Yes. You see, Jeera was about four or five when she achieved Padawan status. To us, that's young. To her people, that's almost twelve. She kept on learning from her mentor, Master Windu, who, I must add, isn't proud of the way she's turned out." Obi looked sideways at Rex. "She trained with me and we developed our skills as Jedi. But when she was Knighted, she was sent to stop the creation of a Sith. She failed, miserably, and they've never let her take on a Padawan, for fear she'll fail just as bad."

Rex looked out at the forest. "Is that why...?"

"Yes. Ever since her failure, she's been trying to prove herself. This mission may be her only way to prove herself. But with only four Troopers injured on her grand total of seventy missions, I think they'll never take notice of her."

Rex was opening his mouth when-

"General Kenobi, come in!"

Obi flicked on his com unit. "This is Kenobi, go ahead."

"General Skywalker has been ambushed! We're trying to hold them off, but there's no way to hold them off long!"

"Master Kenobi! This is Ahsoka, we're under attack as well! We're trying to fall back to your position! Master Insanguinata isn't responding, she hasn't responded to any of our call-outs!"

Obi jumped to his feet. "Rex, wake the other Troopers!" He pressed a button his com unit. "Jeera! Jeera, are you there?"

-Kit and Can-

Can gently placed his foot on the boulder and shoved. It went cascading down, knocking away trees and finally coming down on the squadron of clankers.

"YES! Take that!" Can made a fist-pump at the clankers before he grabbed up his blaster. "C'mon, General Fisto, we'll find the others, for now, we have to distract them!"

Kit agreed and dashed after Can, pulling his lightsaber as he went.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how Jeera was doing. Can hadn't tried a call-out to her, did he believe in her strength _that_ much?

-Jeera-

She swung the droid and threw it right into the pile of droids. She dusted her hands together and looked at her still sleeping troopers. She looked up at Echo, her only conscious trooper.

"Are you injured?"

"It's just a ding." He showed her the little scratch to his armor. "Shouldn't you call the others?"

"No, not yet. Wake the troopers. I'll get the weapons ready. We need to march on to help the others. I won't leave a down man unless I have to."

Echo responded with tremendous speed.

Jeera smiled and started to organize the weapons. Her memory was excellent and she was able to hand the correct blaster and utility belt to the correct trooper. Echo was last and she gently squeezed his shoulder. "You're a good fighter, Echo. You should really consider wearing you ARC trooper gear."

-Anakin-

He swore under his breath and through gritted teeth. He looked up at Asajj. "What, exactly, are you doing?"

"Trying to get back at someone who ruined my life." She smiled, a bit too warmly. "You'll see just how bad it is, won't you?" She stood up straight and pointed at one of the droids. "You! Prepare the clones for execution! They're going to be a public display!"

Anakin's eyes widened. "NO!"

"Too late."

-Jeera-

She felt the fear flux the Force and she crouched down. "Echo, you're in charge! I need to get ahead!"

Echo didn't respond. "Where are you going?"

"Something's wrong. I need to go! Be safe and take the upper roads!" She kicked off, focusing the Force into the balls of her feet. She rocketed forward, her eyes turned glass. As she sped on, she flashed right by Can, tapping the back of his head. She zig-zagged passed Obi and Ahoska, who were trying to get to the tower where the seppies were held up.

Jeera had to get there before the troopers were executed!


	6. Chapter 5: Found Towers

Ahsoka looked at Obi. "What the heck was that?"

Obi just smiled and jumped down from the tree. "Jeera." He straightened up and smiled at Ahsoka. "Don't worry. She felt it and responded. Judging by her speed, the troopers she's with are the in the rear. But that speed means something's very wrong."

"How so, sir?" Rex had cut a path for him and the other troopers to follow.

"Jeera and I have adapted to being very sensitive. I felt a fear in the Force Padawan Tano probably didn't feel. But because I don't have as much focus as Jeera, I couldn't run to the rescue. It's how she spared so many troopers."

Rex seemed a bit startled, but kept it to himself. He had a strange feeling that it wasn't a good idea to be down one Jedi.

-Jeera-

She was coming to the clearing around the towering ship that was burring deeper and deeper into the harsh stones. She launched herself, using the momentum of running so hard, to land on the side of the thing. Jeera's Force sense allowed her to run along the edge.

She had to make it...

She grabbed the mechanical staff on her back and jabbed it into a window, breaking it as she jumped down. She looked up, her glass-lens coming over her violet eyes.

Dooku came out the window, his challenge met.

Jeera didn't ignite her blade, but did jump aside. As she rolled, she heard the sounds of the Clankers coming. When she got up, she swept her staff around, knocking several back. Jeera used her body to stop the momentum. "So, what was that? A little taste of freedom?"

Dooku threw them aside. "No, not at all." He raised his lightsaber. "Care for a taste of an old man's strength?"

"Old man? Wow, you must be old. You're calling yourself old." She smiled brightly, which faded instantly. "For whatever reason, I can't understand you at all. You took in Asajj, so, why not send her to fight me? You would have a better chance of beating me then."

His smile was cruel. "If you insist."

Jeera crouched down. She put one hand ahead of her, in a graceful arch. Her staff went behind her. "You're going to regret that, sir."

When she extended her legs, she shot in a spiral, twisting back, away from the scene. She recoiled so her body was straight as she crashed through the branches.

Asajj jumped after her without being asked. "Coward!"

"Cowardice it may seem, but I've learned a great deal." Jeera dropped on Asajj before jumping back into the trees. "After all, this is my home you're treading on."

Asajj looked up. "This planet has been devoid of life beyond plants for years!"

"How so?" Jeera's voice was off in the far distance and Asajj dashed after her.

-Obi-

He suddenly stopped Rex and Anakin. "Wait." He stepped forward and then stopped right when his toes left the earth behind him. "Jeera!"

She skidded to a halt, throwing dust and pebbles at them. As she slid to a halt, her unblinking eyes stared at Obi, and then she was consumed by the dust.

Obi understood from that look. "Troopers! Prepare to fire!"

Rex looked at Obi in shock. "Sir? What if we hit General Insanguinata?"

"You won't, trust me," Obi said, flicking his saber on.

Rex nodded and retreated to tell the troops what was up.

"Why isn't the dust settling?" Ahsoka asked, her saber at her side. She wasn't in her stance like Anakin and Obi were.

"She's waiting for the Troopers." Obi suddenly lifted his saber closer to his face. "Here she comes."

Jeera rocketed out of the smoke, curled up like a spring waiting to absorb a huge shock. She vanished into the troops with a little puff of dust. Obi deflected a few laser blasts that had been fired to test the clearing ahead. Anakin didn't have to be told what to do, he used the Force to push the smoke back to reveal a whole lot of Clankers and Asajj at the head. She glared at them, a frown firm upon her face.

"Where did she go? The Jedi that was just here!"

Obi didn't say a word, he knew that Jeera needed a few more seconds.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at him before Jeera rebounded from her landing spot. She dropped right behind Obi. Jeera's pale hand touched the back of his shoulder on the opposite side. There was a scratch across both sides of her neck and leaves all over her hair and cloths. Her staff was no longer on her back, but in her left hand, which hung at her side.

"Obi, looks like Quinlan's chases actually work." She chuckled.

Obi smiled. "Then let's see how well he taught us how to dodge."

"Agreed."

Anakin and Ahsoka watched as Obi turned and leaped to the right as she pushed him that way. But he also shoved her to the left. The duo were coming from the sides.

"Fire!" Can shouted.


	7. Chapter 6: The Retaliation

Jeera jumped into the crowd of droids as Obi swept around from just behind her, slicing through a few droids.

The Troopers were firing at the droids, never mind Asajj. Except for Can, Cody, and Rex. They were trying to fire right at her.

Anakin and Ahsoka were deflecting as many of the blasters as they could.

Jeera suddenly popped up and took down Asajj with a physical tackle. Obi jumped over the two females, holding the staff at one of it's ends. He twisted his hand and threw it like a spear bringing his saber back to his center. He assisted Anakin and Ahsoka.

Jeera dragged Asajj to her feet and gently pushed her back. "Take up your sabers. I'm not fighting an unarmed enemy."

"You still preach that _garbage_ Windu taught you?" Asajj grabbed up her twin sabers.

"If I did, why am I not fighting you with my saber?" Jeera put the staff in front of her, holding it like a broom. Her heels were together and her hands held the staff still. "Come, I'll show you what I could've taught you, Asajj. The things I could've helped you understand."

"Why? Aren't you a failure for not being able to turn me back?"

Obi felt the shock before Anakin and Ahsoka did.

"Pain? Is she suffering?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex suddenly grabbed Ahsoka and yanked her out of the way as a droid tried to land on her. "General! They're coming from the sides!"

Obi ignored Jeera and responded to his troops needs. He came between Rex and four Commander Droids. He sliced off one of the mechanical arms and used it to knock one off balance. "Rex, regroup with the others and I'll give you as much leeway as you need."

Rex understood. "Give us five minutes, General Kenobi."

"Five minutes." Obi deflected more shots. Over the shoulder of the Commander Droid, he saw how hard Jeera was struggling, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Jeera noticed the droids moving in and didn't have a choice. "Asajj, you snake. You still like to draw the attention away."

"Is that not what you taught me? Learn to hide what we seek?"

When she said that, Jeera's heart suddenly sank. Where was Kit and his troops?

Anakin answered that. "MASTER FISTO!"

Kit's remaining troops came out of nowhere.

"So, that's how I didn't sense danger here." Jeera smiled. "Kit rescued you."

Anakin nodded. "Thanks to him, we got away. You sensed the danger beyond us and ran right by. Thanks for that, Asajj was proving more than a handful."

As if on cue, Asajj tore at Jeera and actually made contact.

A burn appeared on Jeera's face.

"Don't ignore me!"

Jeera turned to her right, her back on Asajj. She touched her face as Kit's troops took out the last of the droids. She jammed her staff into the earth as she began to use a plant nearby to patch up the scar. "I'm sorry, but you're not really doing anything worth fighting back."

Asajj growled. "Turn around! Say that to my face!"

Jeera stood up and, when she turned around, the burn was gone. "Unless you wish to be embarrassed before Darth Tyranno, I suggest you stand down."

"I won't be shown up by you." Asajj jumped at Jeera.

This time, Jeera pushed a button and the end of her staff suddenly ignited into a purple lightsaber. She twisted around and used the blade to knock away Asajj's weapons. The blunt end was used to knock Asajj back, across the path. "I'm not showing you up." Jeera scooped up Asajj's blades and tossed them back to her. "Here, take up your weapons. I won't fight an unarmed person."

Kit was astounded at the flexibility and use of her staff she'd found. She could knock Asajj back, she could take Asajj's attempts with the sabers in stride. She was amazing!

"Don't get so happy." Obi lowered his saber. "This is how she turns off her needs and turns to our needs."

A whole squadron of Droidekas came rolling passed, right for the other Jedi and Troopers. Jeera jumped in the way. Her saber was off and she used the blunt staff to knock away the first two droids' heads before she swept low and put her staff in the ground.

As Jeera rose to her feet, she threw the Droideka airborne before she ignited her saber right through it. She threw it aside and went to strike another one when it's momentum caused her staff to break.

"Oh, no!" Ahsoka yelped, drawing her own saber and running into battle.

But Jeera pulled her next trump. The staff splintered into a multitude of pieces and she held one end so it was like a whip. Her saber didn't come out the other end, it was a small, dagger size. "Stay back, Tano, Asajj isn't this easy. She may have more hiding in the bushes."

"And you would be right, ex-Jedi!"

They were taken aback for a moment, as the Droidekas and several Command Droids came out of the forest around them.

Jeera suddenly looked back at Obi, a distinct look in her eyes.

Obi understood and turned to the troops. "Clones! Get down! Ahsoka, you too!"

They did as they were told, but Ahsoka looked up.

Jeera jumped in the middle of the Troopers and threw her hands up. A thin trail of sweat rolled off her face.

For a split second, Ahsoka thought they'd all die, until-

"WHAT?"

Ahsoka looked around. She could see a dome of little red lights sparkle everywhere. It was confusing, until she heard Jeera mutter to Obi.

"Obi-Wan, I can't save all of you."

"I know." Obi touched her outstretched arm, gently lowering it a fraction. "I don't care if it takes forever, but try to save us."

Jeera closed her eyes. There was a sudden spark between her fingers on both hands. "Tano, Skywalker, Kenobi, I'm sorry. You'll have to fight on your own." She brought her hands in and then shot them down, the red sparkles becoming blaster shots that rocketed in all directions at once. Jeera knelt down and pulled up hard.

She yanked the Troopers out of the way, along with Kit, who was closest to the Troopers.

Ahsoka didn't get it. "What just happened?"

Obi had set his saber down. "Jeera needed to regroup. She had no choice. The Troopers have the capacity to save us, but not in their condition. Surrender for now. She'll come back for us."

Ahsoka and Anakin did as they were told.

-Rex-

He punched Jeera in the jaw. "How could you let us do that to them?"

Kit wasn't helping, but he was holding the other Troopers back so they wouldn't fight.

Rex clenched his fist, the cloth straining against his grip. "You forced us to go against our code. Why did you leave them to die? Is there something we should know about you?"

Jeera touched her reddening face. They all gasped when she took her hand away. Her flawless skin had a crack-maze forming. "Is that all?" she asked, calmly in a flat tone, as if she didn't care.

Rex opened his mouth, but she cut across him.

"Captain, I don't care. Jedi are capable warriors. We can handle the pressure of being tormented and beaten. But our hearts are cold and pure. White lights don't feel warm to the touch. Master Kenobi is a capable man and has a way of making the best of a situation." She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them again, she looked Rex right in the eye. "What matters here is the troops we've been supplied survived because of who?"

Kit noticed the Troopers were shocked at her words.

"It wasn't Master Kenobi. It was me. Heck, it wasn't even Tano. It was you and Cody and Can who save most of the Troopers. You have the ability to take down the tower."

"Why should we believe you?" Cody spat. "You force us to withdraw like we had no choice. We could have at least fought back!"

There was an uproar of agreement. Kit had to admit, they had a point.

Jeera lowered her head and closed her eyes. "At daybreak, we will retrieve them." She turned and left the Troopers to their bidding.

Kit raced after her. What was that? Pain? Or fear? Or worse?


	8. Chapter 7: Story of Jeera

Jeera was approaching the clearing. All that was there was a white circle. Beyond the circle, across from her, was a thicket of wooden spires with her native tongue inscribing the names of her people.

She began to sing the lullaby the children would hear from their mighty rulers. The lullaby that would be sung to calm the child. It began to resound with the trees and plants.

Little orbs began to illuminate the trees and created the path around the circle. Each step she took caused a small patch of yellow flowers spring up. Each tree her fingers brushed flourished it's leaves anew. It was as if she was giving the greenery hope of new life.

Kit watched in amazement as she knelt at the end of the circle, still humming the tune of the song. She was a strange Jedi, that was for sure.

"I know you're there, Kit." Jeera didn't turn around, but she did turn her head slightly. "Do you want something?"

Kit slowly approached, afraid to step on the yellow flowers that looked more like water-downed roses. "I've heard that this planet isn't inhabited. It never was. Is that true?" He was looking at the wooden spires across the way.

"No." Jeera slowly set her weapon aside. Kit took notice that she had been holding a bouquet of black, throne-like flowers. She lay them across the rim where she was sitting. "This was my home. Now, it's the home of me and my old friend." She sighed and patted the ground next to her. "Sit, I'll tell you something I've only told Obi-Wan once before."

Kit was disarming like she had, when he spotted Rex behind a tree, standing defiantly. He plopped down, his right leg propped up and his left tucked under his right. She adjusted herself so she was sitting on her feet and her hands rested in her lap.

"When I was still a year old, I was taken away, to the Temple. I had been found when I was a newborn by Master Dooku. He sent another to collect me, as I had the power to change many things." She gripped her hands together. "By your year calender, I began training at two with a mentor who spent most of his time locked away within the Council Chamber. I learned to train on my own. But I looked more like a twelve or thirteen aged child. At three, I befriended Kenobi. The two of us became sparring partners."

Kit nodded. He knew about that part. Obi would always talk about his sparring partner like it was his sister. Kit knew that his sparring partner was someone good enough to keep up with the rowdy teenager.

"My mentor, Master Windu, often left me behind to train as a Padawan by myself. It was about that time I discovered a hidden part of me. I could patch up scratches and cuts when Kenobi and I would spar. I tried to ask Windu about it, but he never let me know what it meant. He told me he'd tell me later. It was that part of me that mad me decide that their lives, the ones around me, are more important than mine. Why else would Windu leave me be?"

She sighed deeply and touched the black flowers.

"I'm only fourteen now, but in my world, here, I'm old. My body's beginning it's decent to the bottomless pit. My people call those who age the Known. We always shared a bond with each other. But not an hour after my planet was attacked was it dwindled down to me and my little friend. I felt the suffering, but couldn't leave without Windu's permission. I felt them suffer, but then they sent me away, moments after I had felt my planet become desolate."

Kit touched her fists. "That was when you failed to bring Asajj back."

"The darkness within my own heart caused me to forget who I was. I wanted her to be free to chose her path back to wherever she wanted. I let her slip away, as she had lost her mentor only weeks prior." She looked up at Kit, a tear on the verge of falling. "I returned to a refusal to be accepted. Nobody asked me how I felt. No one knew what I felt. Even Master Yoda turned on me, telling me I was hopeless if I couldn't control my own heart." She covered her face, crying as she continued. "I tried so hard to protect them. They have me so many beings to take care of. I lost so few, but they were all important. For them to turn on me and tell me I did it wrong, I feel that I've failed this mission!"

Kit wrapped his arms around her. "Hush, I'm sure we'll make it through." He saw that Rex wasn't alone. The other Troopers had come to see.

They had all removed the helmets and looked beaten by her words.

"It won't be okay. I'm not a tough soldier like Obi or Skywalker, Fisto. I'm not that tough."

"Then what would you do?"

She rubbed her eyes, the crown of her head, gently pressed into Kit's shoulder. "I can't be nice anymore." She sounded determined as she lifted her head to face him. "I can't let them see me like this. These Troopers are right. I'm too soft and I care about them too much."

Kit felt them twinge in fear.

"I wish I didn't have to, but when this is over, the Troopers who do pass on, I can bury them with my people as an apology." She touched the flowers again. "It's an honor to become part of this planet, really." She got up, snatching up her staff. "These troops need to have the ability to trust my strength. I have to prove to them I'm a capable soldier."

"Ah, that's not the spirit I was hoping for."

She blinked and looked down.

Kit shrugged. "Being mean just makes you rude. Being rude isn't the Jedi way."

"How else will they trust me?" She looked across that the spires. "My gentle ways don't work. Being a medical Jedi means to be gentle, but that's not what they need."

Kit sighed and noticed the Troopers retreating. They weren't going to stop her. "So, now what?"

"We prepare for tomorrow." She turned away, the amazing feat from before vanishing to black trees and earth once more. "Tomorrow, we take back this planet, in the name of the Republic."


	9. Chapter 8: The Rescue Plan

Rex was doing some recon when he noticed Jeera just walking along a path just below his slight ridge. He watched her as she stopped right below him.

What was she doing? He knelt down so the bush would hide him.

For a split second, he though she'd seen him, but as she looked up, something swirled around her. It was white and flew in a perfect circle up her body before it zoomed back the way it had come. The wind it had kicked up, made her Jedi robes fly out and her hair come undone from it's perfect braids. As it came undone, it wove itself close to her head in an intricate twist of twisted hair. The ends were tucked behind her ears and looked like feathers.

She looked forward again before turning around and running back the way she'd come.

Rex watched her go before something white hit him in the side. He slide a few inches when he realized it was a strange bird. It's wings were four-times larger than it's body. It's eyes were missing and it had a small, tooth-filled mouth, and the claws were more like taloned hands. He picked it up, since it seemed to be having trouble getting off it's back. He set it down on it's feet and it looked at him before shooting off.

-Jeera-

"Rex, welcome back."

He noticed her eyes were unblinking and cruel. They looked like Sith eyes.

She had her side faced to him. On her other side, the Troopers were kneeling down, huddled around a hologram of the terrain. Kit was standing on the side, watching all of this.

Rex nodded and joined Can and Cody as the only three standing clones.

"Now, as I was saying, all I need you to do is survive. Master Fisto will enter the tower and flush out as many droids as he can. Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and ARC Commander Can will be with me and we'll rescue the three Jedi. The moment Master Fisto flushes out the first wave of droids, all of you are on your own. Look out for yourselves. Your allies will be too busy trying to take out the enemy, so, you'll need to prepare to fight for just yourself."

She gestured to two spots.

"Cody and Can, I want you two to sit up here. You guys are the sharpest shooters, I want you to try and take out as many Commander Droids as Master Fisto leaves you."

She pointed to the main path.

"Rex, you and I will go for a spearhead. Once the droids are distracted, pull your reserve guns and we'll take out the tower when we get the Jedi back."

Rex nodded.

Jeera stepped away from the map to reveal a pure black circle where she'd been standing. "Meet back here once Master Fist or Cody or Can give the all-clear."

The Troopers all agreed.

Jeera turned away. "We'll get those Jedi back, if it's the last thing I can do for the Republic."

-_present_-

Rex pushed the medic back. "I need to complete my mission."

The medic sighed and slapped something onto Rex's wounded shoulder. "You've only got one arm to shoot with."

Rex nodded. "That will be enough." He got up as he saw the next wave of droids come flooding out, Kit wasn't far behind.

He took up his blasters in both hands. The sting was nothing compared to knowing that Jeera was fighting alone inside the tower somewhere. He was supposed to be her back-up. It was worse to know that he wasn't backing her up compared to the sting in his shoulder. He closed his eyes behind his helmet and the moment they opened, he ran through the droids, destroying as he went.

Kit went over his head to give him clear passage.

Rex was determined to help, no matter how much it would hurt later.


	10. Chapter 9: Attack That Tower

Jeera was fighting down Asajj. She had to give the others time.

After all, her plan had fallen apart when they had captured Can and sent Cody back to the others.

Asajj reared back and kicked Jeera's staff out of her grip. She scraped up a blaster from one of the droids Kit had destroyed. She fired at Asajj's knee and scored with one shot. She grabbed up Asajj's twin sabers as the younger woman snatched up her staff.

Jeera felt that Asajj's sabers were lighter than they had been a long time ago. Still, she flipped one into a comfortable position before she crouched down. "Asajj, I'm tired of this. It's time we either end this or live with a draw."

Asajj just smiled.

But it faded quickly.

Jeera knew Rex wasn't the only one who'd come to her aide. She could feel Kit's presence behind her.

Kit stepped up beside her. "Two on one?" he offered.

Jeera shook her head. "Not yet. You and Rex just cover my back, should Grevious and Tyranno come up from the battlefield."

"Sounds like fun."

He stepped back and spoke to Rex.

Asajj smirked. "This will be easy!"

The purple saber ignited the same time the twin red sabers did. There was only a brief pause before-

-Cody-

"Tch." He raised his blaster and threw it aside. He was being pushed back!

Suddenly, Obi vaulted over the block he was hiding behind and sliced through a good portion of droids to allow Cody the chance to go and help Echo and Fives. The two of them had a wounded Trooper with them, but still didn't leave until Cody could cover them.

Cody noticed Obi was somewhat distracted. He thought it was because Rex wasn't around. "General Kenobi..."

Obi was holding firm and Cody took that as his cue to get the three Troopers to safety.

"Cover!" yelled a Trooper as he shot a rocket passed the Jedi. He made a motion for Cody to get the three out of the way. "Commander, take cover!"

The next rocket made contact with the tower.


End file.
